ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS4E11 Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1
Plot In a city, two thieves are flying away with a bag of jewels. Stinkfly flies up to them. They shoot him, but he dodges. They chase him around the city. Stinkfly covers their helicopter's windshield and stops their propeller with slime. They eject as the helicopter crashes into water. Stinkfly catches them and flies off, turning back into Ben. The crooks are arrested and Ben wonders if anyone can give him a challenge. On a nearby rooftop, a red creature watches him. Max picks up his old Plumber friend's grandson, Cooper, from summer camp. In the Rustbucket, Ben and Gwen fight over a radio contest, causing them to lose. The prize was a ticket to the premiere of a movie. Cooper says that he has a ticket. At Fort Knox, three people in trench coats break from their group. They take off their coats to reveal that they are the Circus Freaks, and they step aside to reveal Sublimino. Sublimino hypnotizes the guards. In the Rustbucket, Ben and Gwen are being really nice to Cooper. Max calls Ben and Gwen to show them a video of the Circus Freaks entering the vault at Ft. Knox. Cooper asks what was with the video. Ben lies, but Cooper says that he knows all about the Omnitrix and the Plumbers, and he demands a real explanation. The group goes to Ft. Knox. Ben offers to keep an eye on Cooper. Inside, they find guards acting like chickens and the vault melted open. Guards shoot at them and they run. Ben turns into XLR8 to save the chicken-guards. XLR8 runs off, moves the guards out of the way, and confronts the guards shooting at him. He knocks them out, but more come. They aim a large gun and Max and Gwen. An alarm goes off and an empty forklift knocks the guards over. Cooper was controlling it. The four go into the vault to find that all of the gold is still there. Cooper finds a passage melted open. XLR8 turns back into Ben. Underneath, there is an old Plumbers' base. Max can't figure out what the Freaks wanted. Elsewhere, the Freaks have a piece of technology that is stolen by the red robot. He gives it to Driscoll. Acid Breath clashes with Driscoll. He rebels against him, but is easily defeated by the Red Knight. In the Rustbucket, Cooper has made an autopilot. Max pulls up a map of old Plumber bases. An alarm is going off in Seattle. Cooper says that he made a turbo system. Max uses it to get to Seattle, but there are no brakes. Ben turns into Diamondhead and climbs onto the roof. Diamondhead makes crystal roadblocks, but the Rustbucket smashes through. He makes a diamond anchor and throws it off. It manages to stop the Rustbucket, but tears up the street. Wasps come out from inside the building with the base and attack Diamondhead. They merge into Clancy. Diamondhead fights Clancy, revealing that Clancy has turned into a bug. Gwen casts a spell that sends the wasps towards Clancy and saves Cooper from him. In an elevator, Rojo attacks them and cuts the elevator. Diamondhead stops the elevator and carries them to their floor. There is a hole in the wall and Charmcaster and Rojo are there. Dr. Animo arrives. He has a bat with a sonic scream. Diamondhead is surrounded by the three villains. Charmcaster mocks Gwen's magic skills. The Tennysons run off, leaving Cooper. Diamondhead fights Animo, Gwen fights Charmcaster, and Max fights Rojo. Clancy is there as well and attacks Max. Rojo grabs a component, which Max recognizes. He tells Ben and Gwen to stop Rojo. Diamondhead knocks Animo off of the building and tackles Rojo. However, he turns back into Ben. Ben grabs the component but trips. Cooper catches it. Clancy corners him and he throws it off. Clancy flies after it, but Animo caught it. Rojo terrorizes Ben, but Clancy grabs her and Animo grabs Charmcaster. The villains fly off. In the Rustbucket, Max explains that the component the villains stole was one-half of the key to the sub-energy, a massive energy source given as a gift by an alien race. They arrive at Mt. Rushmore and are attacked by the whole group. Driscoll introduces them as the Negative 10. Impact *Cooper is introduced *Ben fights Driscoll for the first time *Ben transforms into Stinkfly for the final time in Ben 10 Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Tour Guide *Guards Villains *Thieves *Red Knight *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Sublimino *Driscoll *Clancy *Rojo *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo *Animo's Bat Aliens *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Negative 10 Arc